JennaMarbles
Jenna Nicole Mourey (born ), known on YouTube as JennaMarbles, is''' '''an American YouTube celebrity, vlogger, comedian & Internet personality and blogger. "Jenna Marbles" is a pseudonym incorporating her dog, Marbles', name. She has several very popular videos, such as "How to Avoid Talking to People You Don't Want to Talk to," which has over 36 million views. She is also known for her video, which perhaps is the video that made her famous titled, "How to trick people into thinking you're good looking," which gained over 5.3 million views in the first week and now has over 67 million views. Jenna Marbles is one of the most popular YouTube personalities, currently having the 36th most subscribed YouTube channel in the world with over 17.9 million subscribers and the 15th most subscribed channel from the United States. On top of that, her main channel has over 2.6 billion total video views. She is the most subscribed to woman YouTuber in the United States, and the second most subscribed to woman YouTuber in the world behind Mexican YouTuber, Yuya, as well. Jenna, under her pseudonym, is also the host of "YouTube 15", a weekly pop countdown on the radio station, SiriusXM Hits 1. YouTube Beginning Jenna first joined YouTube on April 5, 2006 under her real first and last name "Jenna Mourey". Her first video was uploaded on February 13, 2008 which was a twenty second vlog of Itchy, one of her old boyfriend's dog titled "Itchy says I love you". JennaMarbles Jenna made her second YouTube account in February 2010 because she had always enjoyed making people laugh. She wanted to start off fresh and she intended to use the name of her first account but her mother disagreed as she thought Jenna putting her last name out there and making videos that were bound to consist of inappropriate content would ruin her job chances as she was looking for one. Jenna then went with "Jenna Marbles" and started making videos. Her channel quickly became popular, allowing her to focus on videos full-time. Podcast She has a podcast which comes every Monday where she along with her boyfriend, Julien Solomita speaks their mind titled "Jenna Julien". Style Jenna's videos are known for their raunchy humor, sarcasm, inventive curses, and relation to real-life events. She has since gotten more mature and less inappropriate in her videos however she still does use profanity and discusses foul things in a loud, somewhat obnoxious manner sometimes. She as well currently often talks in a slower, somewhat hyper, cute and childish manner. She has made videos consisting of different characters, real or fictional videos describing, for example, how men and women get ready in the morning. For her "male" videos, Mourey typically wears a blue polo shirt, a backwards baseball cap, and a drawn-on curly mustache. Several of her videos feature her now ex-boyfriend, Max, who vlogs at MaxNoSleeves. Most of Jenna's videos now feature her current boyfriend Julian Solomita, with her three dogs playing major roles as well. Her videos over the years has consisted of skits, rants, opinions, story times, how to's, vlogs, fan responding videos, makeup videos, and montages of the best of her videos by years as well as extra things that didn't make it into her actual set of videos. Public Image Marbles is regarded as one of the most genuine and caring people on YouTube. She is also described by some to be attractive. She is also referred to as being strong and courageous being a role model for young girls to follow their mind. However many people criticise her and assume that she is a "jerk" or "arrogant" due to her content, especially in the past consisting of her giving her honest opinions in a heated manner most of the time. Some translate this behavior to be ignorant as well. She has also been labeled as a bad person by some due to her jobs before YouTube. Some examples besides that is smoking in her Google Hangouts test video on her original channel which made a lot of her viewers upset. Many people find Marbles very comedic though. For example, in 2014, her channel was ranked #5 in the top 10 comedy channels on YouTube by WatchMojo in their "Top X" series. Personal Life After graduating college, she shared a $800 three bedroom apartment in Cambridge, Massachusetts. Soon after, she worked for StooLaLa, a female-based sports site that was the sister site of BarStoolSports. She also worked as a shots girl and promo model, a job she humorously described as "dancing in her underwear," a bartender, and worked in a tanning salon. She has three dogs, Kermit, Peach, (both Italian greyhounds) and Marbles (a chihuahua). They appear in most of the videos she has made, often at the end, when she mimes them saying, "Make sure you subscribe to our channel!" We put out new videos every Wednesday!" Jenna recently got a pet hamster named Adword Sponsorhands. Jenna Marbles is in a very committed relationship with Julien Solomita, the man who she also lives with. Dating for five years now, they have and still go on many adventurers and spend lots of time together. He is known to be fun, sometimes wander minded, and loving. Many fans perfer Julien over her ex boyfriend Max as they thought they didn't have a good connection in their relationship. Jenna, Julien, and their 4 pets are very liked by the YouTube community overall due to their cute and clever personalities among other things mentioned. Despite being one of the most successful and richest YouTubers in the world, Jenna Marbles is seen to be an average person. She is private as well as she has a calm and humble personality. She is a home person but also likes to go on trips with her friends, Julien, family, and pets. Besides that she without a production team makes a video weekly and may collaborate with YouTubers and go to YouTuber events sometimes. List Of Subscriber Milestones For JennaMarbles (Main Channel) *Jenna hit 1 million subscribers on September 4, 2011. *Jenna hit 2 million subscribers on December 31, 2011. *Jenna hit 3 million subscribers on May 9, 2012. *Jenna hit 4 million subscribers on August 27, 2012. *Jenna hit 5 million subscribers on December 5, 2012. *Jenna hit 6 million subscribers on January 19, 2013. *Jenna hit 7 million subscribers on February 18, 2013. *Jenna hit 8 million subscribers on March 28, 2013. *Jenna hit 9 million subscribers on May 24, 2013. *Jenna hit 10 million subscribers on July 17, 2013 *Jenna hit 11 million subscribers on October 22, 2013. *Jenna hit 12 million subscribers on December 31, 2013. *Jenna hit 13 million subscribers on March 17, 2014. *Jenna hit 14 million subscribers on September 19, 2014. *Jenna hit 15 million subscribers on April 19, 2015. *Jenna hit 16 million subscribers on May 18, 2016. *Jenna hit 17 million subscribers on March 17, 2017. Trivia *Jenna Marbles graduated from Brighton High School in 2004. * Mourey graduated from Suffolk University with a Bachelor's in Psychology and Boston University with a Masters' Degree in Sports Psychology; her Master's degree can be seen in her "How to Trick People into Thinking You're Good Looking." *She was born in Rochester, New York. She currently lives in Boston, Massachusetts. * Jenna Marbles was the most subscribed female on YouTube since late 2011 but got surpassed by Yuya in early 2017. * In 2012, Jenna Marbles gained more subscribers than any other YouTube channel. *The highest spot she has been on the most subscribed charts was #2 behind then leading channel, Smosh, from April to July of 2013, gaining even more than them and every other YouTube channel at that time. *Jenna Marbles has had more subscribers than every YouTube channel except Smosh. *She has appeared on Television and film before as well as Smosh: The Movie. *Jenna was made fun of for making her videos by Good Morning America in 2013. Jenna's fans and many other people from the YouTube community heavily bashed GMA for interviewing Jenna but then making fun of her and her career. *In 2016, Marbles became an executive producer for Maximum Ride, a film based on the series of novels of the same name by James Patterson. *Jenna was one of the hosts of Internet Icon along with Smosh, Timothy DeLaGhetto, nigahiga, and PewDiePie. * The New York Times wrote this article about her as well as ABC News. *Jenna has uploaded a couple of music videos on her channel before, all of them being satire. Other channels Marbles' second channel is JennaMarblesVlog, an extra account for extra vlogs. It is infrequently updated, but still active. Marbles' original account, created in 2006, Jenna Mourey, consisted of extra vlogs as well. Her last video was uploaded in October 2013 where her boyfriend and her were testing out a Google Hangouts session. Jenna Julien, is Marbles' latest account created in July of 2014 where her alongside Solomita sometimes with special guest(s) talks about various topics. Having sponsors to the podcast as well, this channel features their actual physical appearances as on other platforms they have this podcast only displays audio. de:Jenna_Marbles Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views